My Human
by Siredtoalex
Summary: AU: Roy and Thea's engagement. Aspects of "Saving Heda"


My human

What is family? Six letters that warrant trading morals for a bigger purpose. Denying loyalty for your closest friends, those who did nothing but protect you from the evil planet we're all born in just because of something so little called blood relation. Family isn't measured in closeness, not in trust or deep friendship. Most people don't even know half of their so-called "family" they adore so much. You are forced to like people you usually would detest. You are obliged to grant them wishes, to guarantee your respect and promise your undying love. Thea once had this crazy view on the family matter. A bond so strong it could never break. People who are fighting together, trying to make a change. A family is no more than an excuse to justify oppression and forced slavery.

"You're late," Robert Queen, a 43-year old man muttered and stared at his sharp arrow he was just polishing. He was the man behind Thea. She would not think of him as a father but a grower; her biological parent. He was obsessed with Oliver, her brother. The brown-haired woman didn't remember him at all. She had seen two pictures. One of him being the best at some sport competition in elementary school and holding a huge goblet. A little too big for a little kid if you asked her, but no one ever did. Oliver was the golden son. Someone to be proud of. She threw the picture of him in the trash a few years ago. The only photograph she kept is the only memory of her mother that is left. She died when Thea was very little. Oliver was fifteen years old and ran away; he never came back.

Instead of grieving, Thea's father took the matter in his own hands and started searching for his son. He never said a word about his wife. No one ever believed he genuinely cared for her. He used her just as he used everyone else. He was satisfied with the result of their mixture, Oliver. He wanted another baby. Another boy. Unfortunately, it was Thea who came out. Very saddening for the biological father, but a miracle for the mother. She was her only family; the person who loved Thea more than she could ever hate her husband.

Now that Oliver was no longer his project, he chose her. Not because he saw his daughter's potential, he did not see it up to this day, but because he told her to find him. They trained every day after work. It was no secret that she was much stronger than he was. He denied it nevertheless.

"Well, other than you, I actually have a purpose. I work and help people," she defended and could not even blink once before he grabbed her and pushed the young woman against the wall with the sharp arrow pointing at her throat. "I gave your life purpose!" He screamed and was about to hit the doctor's face. He had always been abusive, this was nothing new. However, Thea wasn't a little kid anymore. She grabbed his hand and twisted his arm in one quick motion. With one clever movement, the girl had him under her control. He was gasping for air and struggling. "Do you think just because you memorized a few tricks you could defeat me?" He laughed ironically and his daughter let go.

"Thinking I could beat you would mean not being sure of it. I know I would," she said and grabbed the metal rod.

"You know there won't be any mercy. I don't care if you end up being hurt. You're not Oliver," the elder announced while spinning the weapon.

"Nor did I ever wanted to be," she replied and blocked his attack. He was a sloppy fighter who gained strength of aggression. A big mistake most people make. It leads to a limited awareness. The shorthaired dodged and hit his legs with the hard stick. The man fell to the floor and Thea pressed the end of the rod against his throat.

No words where needed. Both understood their situation. Her father was breathing heavily and shook full of anger. She was not his puppet anymore.

Thea hadn't seen him since then. Not that she cared anyways. Her life was starting to fall into pattern. It was all planned out. She worked at 'AC - Arizonas Cures' as a supporting lead doctor. She was good friends with the headmaster, Arizona herself. That's where she spent most of her time. Some people referred her to Arizona's vicious dog, because somehow Thea always did the dirty work. If you got to know Thea, you would realize that the stories about her were nothing but made up. Well, everything except the vicious part maybe.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Arizona shouted and furiously shut the door. Thea stood in silence. She knew her friend was not aware of the situation. There was no chance she would listen while being this outraged. "We'll talk about this later," Thea propounded and grabbed her folder. Arizona blocked the door and stared at her with the wild expression she always had when she was upset. Thea knew how to deal with her. She wasn't one of the new doctors who feared the blonde-haired person.

"Doctor Griffin expects me. She needs a mentor," the younger explained.

"Oh I think you have done enough," she fired back and buried her hands in her hair. Thea walked past her and shook her head. She knew how stubborn her friend could be. Maybe this was her only chance to make things right. Thea wouldn't let her throw that away. She knew how much Arizona hated herself for the decision she had to make eighteen years ago.

"Clarke, there you are," Thea noticed happily and accompanied her new friend. She and Clarke had gotten close over the few weeks she worked at the asylum. Clarke smiled and took her hand. "Thank you. For always having my back when Doctor Robbins is about to rip off my head," she laughed but Thea knew how serious the matter was. She wished she could tell her so badly. Arizona eyed them with a concerned look on her face. She could not take it anymore. It was too risky. "Doctor Queen, my office. Now" She demanded. Thea rolled her eyes and caressed Clarke's hand. "Everything will be alright Clarke. Things are … A little bit complicated," she explained and gave her a last comforting smile before heading off to her superior.

Arizona nervously walked up and down her office. "Could you seat yourself? You know I hate it when you're doing this," the brown-haired woman sighed and crossed her legs. "Do I make you nervous? Well, that makes two of us!" She wailed and glared at her friend.

"I can't believe you're acting like this," the young doctor said. "How am I supposed to act, Thea? There is this huge problem walking around in my hospital! And whose fault is that?" She impeached.

The smaller girl stood up; her loss of words was obvious. It took a few seconds before she replied. With nothing but disgust, she walked towards the door and turned around. "I'm done with this. With all of it, Arizona," she spit and took off her white coat. Without another word, Thea threw the fabric to the blonde's feet.

"Thea wait! Arizona screamed and tried to keep up. "Thea!" She shouted and grabbed her arm, causing the girl to turn around and look at her. Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm done, Arizona. I cannot do this anymore. I'm not playing the part of your inner ethics anymore," she hissed and pulled her arm away before wiping her tears.

"I'm pregnant," Thea confessed and looked away. This was getting out of hand. Arizona stared at the girl; a hint of disbelief in her eyes. She quickly got rid of that and smiled overwhelmed. "Wow … Congratulations Thea. Does Roy know?" Arizona asked with the brightest smile. "Not yet," Thea replied.

"Your child is going to be very lucky," she said and took her friend's hands.

"I wish I could say the same," the thin girl responded angrily and smacked her hands away. "I'm … I'm just saying that you'll be a great mother," she added which caused Thea to moan.

"Oh please, cut the crap Arizona. Do you think I'm accepting compliments from the mother-of-the-year?" Thea asked ironically. By now, the staff of the hospital listened to their intense argument. Arizona felt a little uneasy and Thea groaned. "Of course … Nothing left to say Doctor Robbins? Where is your comeback? Afraid someone might solve this riddle? It is more than obvious by know. I'm sure she already figured," Thea threatened and challenged the blonde who remained silent.

"I think it's time to go home, Doctor Queen. I expect you tomorrow at six AM," the headmaster spoke and returned to her office, leaving everyone except Thea dumbfounded.

Thea returned home after the long day. She was tired of arguing with Arizona, but the matter was too personal to stay out.

"Roy? I'm home," Thea announced and stepped into their comfortable apartment. Roy worked as a police officer. He was very skilled at fighting, that's why they had a work-out room in their flat. Sometimes they would fight against each other. Thea was very strong and experienced. She was a great partner. Not only concerning the training matter.

She expected Roy to be practicing like he always did right after work. The young woman felt cold and instantly scolded her boyfriend for leaving the window open again. Just as she was about to close it, she noticed a little card. Without further examination, she opened the letter.

 _My dearest love,_

 _I hope you aren't cold. Nevertheless, I bet you probably are. I will work on that, I promise. I would suggest you put on a warm jacket._

 _I am expecting you._

 _With the greatest love,_

 _Your Roy_

Thea smiled at his goofiness. One of the reasons she fell in love with him was because of his creative ways to make her smile in the darkest times. Without hesitation, Thea put on Roy's jacket. It looked ridiculous. She was too small to pull this one off. The jacket encased her whole body. Originally, coats like this were supposed to hang to your thigh. In Thea's case, the fabric almost touched her calves. She was a living fashion statement.

Now climbing out the window and onto the fire escape, she noticed Roy spread white rose petals onto each tread. Some of them have been blown away by the mild wind. Not that she cared. It still looked beautiful. She could not hide the huge smile she wore. Finally reaching the roof, Thea took a deep breath. She wasn't very friendly with heights. Another thing she loved about her boyfriend. He always challenged her and made her stronger.

"Roy?" Thea called and tried to discern something. She felt a little dizzy. It was snowing. Some flocks were garnishing her short brown hair. "You're here," he replied and stepped closer. He wore a black tuxedo. The one Thea loved so much. He looked idolatry handsome. "Aren't you cold?" Thea asked while laughing at his struggling. She had no idea how long he waited for her to show up. Roy returned her smile and waved her off. He was close to freezing a minute before she showed up, but felt warm all of sudden when he saw her.

"What is all of this sweetheart?" She asked and looked lovingly at him. Her heavy heart disappeared. His smile washed away her exhausting day. The magic of Roy Harper was striking again. She felt herself falling in love all over again. Just like she did everyday.

"This right here … Is me trying to be romantic. How am I doing?" He asked while grinning. A smile his lover could only return. "I give you an eight out of ten," she joked and never broke eye contact with her human. She liked to call him that. He wasn't her property, but the soul designed for her. He was her human.

"I had the worst day at work," Roy confessed and sighed, glad that he survived the stress. "Don't get me started," she answered and walked towards him.

"I have something to tell you," both of them said contemporaneously. The couple laughed at the hilarious moment.

"Ladies first," he granted and braced himself.

"No, you go first," she determined.

"Come one Thea, I have huge plans!" He whined mischievously and took her hand.

"I need you to sit down for this. Go first; we'll talk about this right after," she spoke softly and squeezed his hand.

"Alright … But I'll kneel first, alright?" He smiled and did as he said in front of her while holding her hand. Thea, who was not aware of the moment smiled patiently at him. She didn't expect anything.

"Thea Queen, my love, my partner, my human," he started and stared his girl right into her eyes. Because of Thea's small height, Roy had no trouble finding her orbs. Something he always teased her about.

"We've been together for four years, eight months, two weeks and six days," he spoke before looking at his watch. "One hour and twenty-seven minutes," her human calculated, causing his girlfriend to smile overwhelmed at his tenderness.

"I spent every second of the day we met thinking about you. Those four years, eight months, two weeks, six days, one hour and twenty-seven … - wait twenty-eight minutes have been a blast. I would not give this up in a heartbeat," the kneeling man confessed. By now, Thea slowly figured what this was leading to.

"There is no other person I'd rather spent the next, hopeful 70 years with," he jested. Thea knew how serious he was. The whole country saw the giant smile her mouth formed.

"You're my best friend. You saved me when I couldn't even save myself," Roy declared and fumbled in his pocket. Thea gasped when he pulled out the white box. "It's usually black or dark blue, but I chose white, because it's your favourite colour. And nothing about us will ever be ordinary," her boyfriend explained and opened the box; showing the most beautiful engagement ring. It was silver with a beautiful light blue diamond. Not too expensive, but not cheap either.

"Thea Queen, my human-" He laughed. "I'm asking you to love me forever. To laugh at my awful jokes to cheer me up. To endure my grumpy personality before I had my first cup of coffee," the brown-haired man crackled and took a deep breath. "I'm asking you to always look at me the way you're looking at me right now. Moreover, I promise, no one is ever going to love you like I do. I am forever yours.

Please, be forever mine. Will you marry me, Thea Dearden Queen?" Her lover asked and looked at the shining girl.

"Yes, of course yes!" She gushed out and let him put the ring on her finger. Thea felt on top of the world. And not only because she was literally on top of the highest building in the city. She pulled him in an eager kiss by grabbing his soft cheeks and not letting go. Roy wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer. They somewhat forgot the snow and the low temperature. When they broke their passionate kiss, none of them could stop beaming. Thea, the emotional part started crying. The joy she felt at that moment was bigger than anything she could think of. They spent a few minutes up there, kissing one another and giggling like lovesick fools. At some point, when both of their hands felt numb, they decided to go back.

Thea waited on their sofa until Roy returned from the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of champagne from behind his back. "We need to celebrate," the man announced and put the bottle on the table. "I agree. But maybe not with champagne," she snickered nervously, trying to drop a hint. Roy gave her a confused look. "Why not? It's fine, really. I just thought you like champagne," he confessed and smiled sheepishly. "I do. Really … I could drown myself in champagne … "She drifted off and stared at the bottle.

"But?" Roy brought her back to the sweet reality.

"I don't think it's good for our baby," she stated and gave him another bright smile. A shocked expression adorned her lover's face. His mouth hung open and hands were shaking. "What did you just say?" He gasped. Thea stood up and studied his features. "I'm pregnant," she confessed. Roy pulled her in the firmest hug. Her fiancé had his arms wrapped around her and pressed the small figure against his body. Now it was his part to cry. "You're really pregnant?" He asked again; his mind being unable to process the information. They wanted to have a baby for one year and have tried it almost every day. Nothing ever happened.

"I have already been to a doctor to be really sure. We're having a baby," she squealed and was pulled in for a loving kiss.

"Thank you. For giving me the greatest gift," he whispered and caressed her hair. "This isn't only on me," she responded and wiped his tears. He got the hint and but his lip at her remark. "Well, maybe we should have twins," he whispered seductively and picked her up. Thea wrapped her legs around his waist while pressing herself against him. "I'm sure you need to revisit some classes, Mister Roy Harper. Because that is not how twins are made," she laughed and kissed him.

"I don't care," he whispered while giggling and carried her into their bedroom, where they celebrated.

It was almost three AM and both parties were awake; Thea lying in Roy's strong arms. They had a nice view on city. "Salt Lake City isn't a place for children," Roy mumbled as he stroke Thea's stomach. She was only in the third week, but he knew there was something inside his girlfriend. "I agree," she whispered and played with his nipple. Thea was a strange person when it came to chests. She adored it so much, that she sometimes licked it out of nowhere. Not that he complained! He enjoyed it.

"Let's move to Louisiana," Thea suggested, causing Roy to moan. "Don't tell me you have heard about the new huge neighbourhood," he laughed.

"Who hasn't? It looks perfect for a little family. So many young people move there. There is a hospital I could work in," she explained.

"Wow you have informed yourself my dear," Roy laughed and kissed her bare shoulders. The covers keeping their naked bodies warm.

"And you didn't?" She challenged in disbelief.

"Of course I have … I'd be a fool for not considering the job offer. Louisiana is basically begging us to move," the latter joked and snuggled close.

"I never resist a beggar," Thea laughed.

Both of them knew at the very moment, that their life was meant to be spent there. Without further conversation, the couple made their choice.

Thea remembered her conversation with Clarke about her decision to move there. She immediately smiled that she already had a friend in the new city. How long they'd be friends, she asked herself. When Clarke finds out about her knowledge about Arizona, she is surely going to hate the latter. But right now, she didn't want to think about that.

In addition to that, it wouldn't even matter with the most amazing human right by her side.


End file.
